Coping
by mamamu-yan
Summary: "Red, do you love me?" adultRedxadultBlue, light fluff, K.


The two were walking side by side, hand in hand. Red greeting every familiar face he saw, Blue keeping to himself with watchful eyes. Red got along with everyone and considered every townsfolk his friend, Blue didn't bother to talk much, or to make contact with anyone. As Red said goodbye to one of his friends who ran the fruit stand in the town's square, Blue asked a question that caught his partner by surprise.

"Red, do you think I'm nice?"

Red looked at Blue with widen eyes, then smiled his charming smile. "Of course you're nice, Blue!"

The corner of Blue's lip twitched, and they kept on walking.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Blue ran his fingers through his thick hair as he bore his eyes into the paper filled with jumbled numbers and letters and equations and-wait, what number was he on again? 42 or 43...or 68? Red was chopping up some carrots for the soup he was brewing and occasionally glanced over at his distressed partner, going deeper and deeper into a sulk than ever before. He glanced over his shoulder and helped Blue answer a few math problems-of course Blue shooed him off, claiming he knew the answers all along. Smiling, Red went back to his food preparation. Before Blue fiddled with his pencil and looked at Red.

"Red, do you think I'm smart?"

Red paused his cutting and spun around to face Blue, alarmed.

"Of course, Blue! You're very smart!"

Blue glanced down at his work and continued.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There was a public sword fight tournament taking place in one of Hyrule's training yards, and all were welcome. Blue, although was present, was not participating because he has already competed for the past few years, and was on duty to guard the sidelines in case of any disruptions from the crowds. Red was also there, standing right by Blue's side to keep him company, but also actively watching and cheering the the knights involved. Every once in a while Red would comment on how brave these men were, and how well they fought and made good use of their swords. Blue bit his lip and kept his stiff, arm crossed guard stance.

"Red, do you think I'm a good swordsman?"

Red was in the middle of clapping until he was startled by Blue's question. "Of course, Blue! You're one of the best in Hyrule."

Blue kept his gaze straightforward, listening to Red the rest of the tournament.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Red was out one night, in town with a couple of friends of his. The only thing that kept Blue from objecting it was the fact that it was all women he was going out with. Blue had to keep himself busy for the whole night, alone. It wasn't until 11 that Blue heard the back door creak open and Red stepped in, giving a final goodbye to his friend before coming in and removing his cape, a large smile on his face.

Blue asked the usual spew of question, sounding uninterested: How was it? Did you have fun? Where did you go? Did anything bad happen? That's good to hear.

And now Red was going on about one of the women he spent his night with and how sweet and generous she is to her customers at the craft stand in Castle Town-and how he has never met a nicer person than her.

Blue shifted in his spot on the bed, frowning sullenly.

"Red, do you love me?"

Finally, Red snapped.

"YES, Blue. Of course I do..." He finally turned around once he was finished putting on his pajamas. "Blue...why do you keep asking me these questions?" Red looked hurt.

"Is there something wrong?"

Blue was not expecting that heart wrenching look from Red, so he turned his head away.

"No."

"Because you know that I know you're such a king, compassionate and romantic person you can be deep down inside, hidden behind that personality which makes you who you are-what makes you Blue Link. You are one of Hyrule's top guard, and top representative. If you didn't excel with your sword and fighting skills, then why would the King always request you and how come the other guards look for you for help? Great skills take lots of knowledge and patience. Even if you're not calculating smart or even book smart like Vio, that's okay. That's okay because you've been keeping our family stable for a few years already, and because that just makes room for your intelligence to shine in other aspects where you're excellent in. You're possibly the only person I know who can give me every technique in sword fighting and can list off the different types of swords and other weapons there are in the world, and THAT'S what I love and adore about you, Blue. You don't ask for much, you just want a simple lifestyle where you want a family and just do what you love to do for a job and be happy with that. I don't understand why you would be asking me all those questions! You know I respect all my friends and family, but I respect you even more because you give me something more than just respect. Never, ever doubt for a minute that I would amount you to anyone else and choose a characteristic of them over you, because I don't do that...you should know better, Blue. But I guess even the bravest and strongest of all warriors need some bittersweet comfort from the one who loves them the most."

Red was panting with his hands held over his chest, staring at Blue, who kept his head bowed the entire time Red released his diatribe. It was too quiet now, so Red stepped forward to Blue's side of the bed, where he sat with his legs hung over the side.

"I'm sorry if I got off track somewhere...o-or I just babbled on, but I hope-"

He was cut off with a gasp when Blue wrapped two strong arms around Red's petite frame, and brought him in close enough to bury his face into Red's soft stomach.

"No," Blue mumbled and inhaled deeply, his exhale leaving his shoulders tremble. "You said just enough," he sighed.

Red smiled gently and began stroking the soft blonde hair that was pressed into his stomach, enjoying the moment.

"Do you want me to make some ice cream? We don't have to go to bed just yet..."

There was a pause, until Blue nodded his head against Red's stomach, and the latter laughed in return.


End file.
